


Too Involved into the Play/入戏

by TARoki1992



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Actors, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARoki1992/pseuds/TARoki1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story started by the joke between Jen and James' game: James was told to ask for a tel number of Hugh. However, Hugh gave the number of Michael to James, and after that James wad told to call that nubmer and pretended himself a insurance sellor. James embarrassedly called that number but the answer was from Michael...<br/>And the story after that is about some chapters between James and Michael in 2 years after. Michael is a director and James is a not very popular actor(just in my story and assumed), Michael gave him a chance to play the top-role in a male-homosexuality movie......James felt like falling love with Michael, but he found Michael had a girlfriend!<br/>If you want an English text, pls let me know.</p><p>James和Michael因为在酒吧里的一次乌龙相识了，那时候James的光头给Michael留下了深刻的印象。这期间James在电视上看到Michael主演的电影，去首映典礼上见过他一次。再次见面就是两年后，法鲨主动找到一美让他出演一个同性题材的电影的男主角，表达了想要捧红他的愿望。一美以为自己邂逅了美丽的爱情，但是他发现法鲨是有女朋友的。。。一美该何去何从？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Involved into the Play/入戏

**Author's Note:**

> Director/Actor AU  
> With a 10+ years differences
> 
> 导演x演员的AU  
> 有10+年龄差

《入戏》  
*RPS预警/这不是演习  
*这里的一美和法鲨大概有10+年龄差/演员和导演的AU  
*实力撩汉的典范

1.  
和Jennifer玩真心话大冒险是James这辈子做过的最错误的决定。  
他赢不了Jennifer, 不管出于什么样的缘由。此时的她也是得意洋洋地喝着杯中的酒，不怀好意地盯着自己缓缓走向对桌的背影。  
看在上帝的份儿上。James默默叹了口气，径直朝两个陌生男人所在的桌子走去。

“Hey, ”James努力扬起一抹笑容，让自己在这突兀打断别人对话的尴尬中显得游刃有余。“Nice day isn′t it?”他抿了一口酒，偷偷瞄着对方的反应一一Jennifer答应了，如果对方十分不友善，这项“冒险”可以马上叫停。  
说不上是好事还是坏事，好吧，James有那么一点点希望这两个人立刻剑拔弩张和他兵戎相见，因为他马上就可以全身而退。然而让他失望的是那个正对着他的黑发男人并没有表现出什么恶意，他只是轻轻放下了手中的杯子，礼貌地看着他一一一个光头一一微笑。而他身旁的那位先生就显得拘谨多了一一他的反应有点迟缓，明显是没有被打断的防备，看着对面的黑发男人才没有多说什么。  
“你不会是卖保险的吧，”黑发男子说话了，“现在这行这么难做了吗，需要你这个小光头在这么隐蔽的酒吧里拉生意。”  
听到这话，James立刻假装成听到被损是光头而害羞（实际上好尴尬）地笑了。“实际上，我既不是卖保险的，也算不上是个真正的光头。我只是个不太走运的家伙，” James耸了耸肩，用拇指点了点身后Jennifer的方向，扁着嘴说，“那位美丽的女士派我这个瞧不上眼的随从来要一个电话号码一一你的电话号码。“察言观色间，James觉得这个看起来年纪稍微大一点的男人对他还算客气，把目标锁定在他身上可能更容易些。然后，他开始胡言乱语起来。  
“说起来，她算是个极品美女，只是性格有点含蓄。”James希望那边的Jen不会有顺风耳之类的技能，不然他一定没法活过今晚了。  
黑发男子似乎已经接受了这套说辞，正在冲着不远处吹着口哨。James微微松了口气，侧目看向那个金发男子。那个人还是没说话，不过脸上没有那么防备的表情了。他一直在抿着酒，不抗拒这份打断，也不想参与进来的样子。  
“我看你还不算太倒霉。”黑发男人笑着说，“不过既然如此，可以请她过来喝一杯吗？”“唔…”James又抿了一口酒。“她其实很害羞的，我想她一定就足够开心了，只要能得到这么…这么有气质的帅哥的电话的话。”要是把Jen叫来那可真是有如噩梦缠身啊……不但自己的计谋会被识破，而且接下来会发生什么完全就是未知数。  
“啊哦，那既然如此，不如我们过去喝一杯？”黑发男子并未改变注意，似乎铁了心地要泡Jen. 他朝James那桌的方向歪了歪头，并且示意了金发男子。  
这下James可明白了：这个黑发老头，根本就不是什么“对自己还算客气”，分明就是知道自己的目的而且还在拿他开涮！James啊James，你的一代英明可算是毁了。  
不过也不要紧，不就是被三个人嘲笑一番吗，也不是什么大事儿一一比这还糟糕的事儿不还是多了去了吗？你看，我就是这样说服了自己。James马上做出一副我要被整了所以我很害羞的表情，企图掩饰自己的尴尬，就等着金发男子开启那个开关了。  
然而一直都没说过话的他，并没有像James想象中的那么“众望所归”。“得了吧，你这个老不正经。”他晃了晃手中的杯子，对黑发男人说，“你要是真像你自己说的看人很准，就赶紧给个号码，人家好交差。”  
James那一刻明明白白地看见了：那个黑发男人一闪而过的诧异。果然连他也没想到这个金发男会不答应，不过更让James担心的是，他同时也看到了，有什么鬼点子跟着就在那个人眼里横空出世了。“那行吧，那我可要把我的号码写在我的脸上。”说着他就从西服里摸出了一张照片，然后对金发男说，“借我一支笔好吗？”  
我的上帝啊，James看着这匪夷所思的一切。究竟是什么样的人，才能随身携带自己的照片？  
金发男在西服里摸了摸，掏出了一个很有分量的钢笔出来。James看得出，那是一根很有年代感的钢笔，应该已经用了有年头了一一毕竟现在这个年代已经很少有人用钢笔了不是吗？  
“好了，别谢我，请让那位漂亮的女士务必给我回电话。”熟悉地写完一串数字，黑发男人大力地把照片拍在了James的手上。James赶紧道了个谢，转身走向自己的桌子。

“给，你要的电话号，附赠硬照一枚。”James都懒得看Jennifer的表情，反正就是得逞一般地看着自己吃瘪的表情。“诶哟，不错嘛。”Jen拿过照片看了看，不住地点头道：“想不到你这小光头效率还挺高：这人长得是真帅，你也不亏嘛。”James刚想反驳什么时候你也喜欢这种老头了，他才注意到这个照片上的男人并不是黑色头发的男人。  
这是那个金色头发的男人。James抢过照片端详起来。照片的基调是忧郁的黑白灰，那个人笑得也很忧郁，James仿佛感受到了一股扑面而来的压抑。  
真是恶趣味啊，居然随身携带对方的照片。James不禁脑补了一下刚才那两个人的关系，回头一看那张桌子：已经空了，两个人已经走掉了。  
“怎么了？还看上瘾了？”Jen不怀好意地摸了他的光头一下。  
“首先，这个男人不是这个电话号的主人；第二，好歹我也是个学表演的，这张照片我充其量也就在他的推特上给他点个赞；第三，我想说，我还挺喜欢我的光头的，请你离他远一点。”  
不出意外地，James在Jen脸上收获了一副“我又不管你怎么回答我只是说给你听我想说的”的表情。于是他摇摇头，继续喝着杯里的烈酒。

“话说，你的新试镜，还顺利吗？”Jen突然想起来，James来这个城市还是因为新的电影。  
“吹了，”James一脸无所谓的样子。“不是特别好的剧本，我也就没再争取一一让我演个什么来着？一个几百年没碰过女人的男仆一一”  
Jen听罢便锤着沙发大笑起来，James在心里翻了一个大大的白眼儿。“你真不应该接这个，你看看你那性感的光头，说你泡不到妹子谁信？”Jen笑得没力气坐直身子了，趴在沙发的扶手上看着James. James完全不想理这个喝多了的女人一一  
要说剃光头，James也是为了自己的上一部电影而已。偶尔换一换形象也不错。James想着这应该是正常的想法吧，结果只有他自己是这么想的。剃光了之后，不管是熟人还是路人，见到他统统都要摸一摸、再嘲讽一番。“反正我是觉得自己很帅。得了得了，赶紧来玩下一局吧，我觉得输给你也比被你涮来得轻松。”一定是因为我太帅了一一对，就是这样。James这样安慰着自己。一定是因为他们都驾驭不了这么霸气的头型，他们只是嫉妒我。你看你看，我又一次安慰了自己。James得逞一般的笑笑，接着给Jen倒酒。喝吧喝吧，喝多了你就不折磨我了。  
酒量十分惊人的James以为自己的灌酒计划天衣无缝，不过一向在酒桌上呼风唤雨的某人，真的错看了他师姐的能力。在圈内，Jennifer是个出了名的游戏高手。无论是什么身份的演员导演，在她的牌桌棋局都要大跌眼镜。她像是有种特殊的磁场，所有的运气都会倾向她那边。James觉得自己已经算是一个老手，然而结实了自己的师姐之后，他也不得不屈服于她。他有太多东西要向她学习一一只是James没有想到，他还没学到演技，先学到的，却是做人的道理一一  
“一报还一报，把我灌醉了有什么好处！哈哈哈哈哈！”又一次输掉之后，Jennifer果真没有轻易饶了他：他现在必须给刚才要来的那个电话打过去，还要说自己是卖保险的。  
“我说…”James无奈地笑了笑。“你让我怎么张口？这太难了……”“有什么难的，嗯？”Jen指着身后空空如也的桌子，“又没让你当面去谈，有什么难以启齿的？”James终于明白和他师姐玩装可怜这招是不行的一一他才出道几年？他的师姐可是见识遍了各种人的花招。我还是乖乖打电话吧，不就是尴尬吗？刚才过去要电话的时候也挺尴尬的，再尴尬也不过如此了。James觉得自己还有一个优点，就是善于安慰自己。于是他拿起那张照片，翻到背后的号码，打了过去。  
他回想起黑发男子的样子：长相随和，谈吐风趣幽默，也没有十分为难自己。James感觉自己没那么尴尬了，听着电话里的忙音，他既焦虑又心安，感觉如果对方不接自己虽然说两句也应该能糊弄过去一一好歹我也是学表演的，是不是？  
然而响了第四声之后，电话就接通了。James的表情瞬间跳了一下，然后他的喉咙变得有些干涩。“你好，请问……您需要保险服务吗？”说完这句话的时候，James的脸都红透了一一他简直不要再尴尬了，他再也、再也不要和Jen玩这种鬼游戏了：对面坐着的Jen已经快笑断气了，正在不大的沙发上折腾着自己。

“你的小女友居然还没有放过你？”电话那边传来的声音轻快而带有磁性，这让James着实吃了一惊。这不是那个黑发男子的声音……James有点儿混乱，这是谁的声音？我的上帝啊一一这不是那个金发男的声音吗？！  
“啊不是……”James觉得自己从没这么尴尬过，“那不是我女友，是我师姐。”他也不知道自己在解释什么一一反正他说的又不是事实！  
“你们玩得这么开，我还以为……”James开始有点听不清那边在讲什么。“休应该很喜欢和你们玩，so, 你的任务完成了吗？”  
连着被识破两次的James已经没脾气了。他笑了笑说：“算是吧，只是没想到这么快而已。”  
“认出你很简单，没有哪个卖保险的有你这样好听的口音吧。”那边的声音突然下降了一些，James听到了他的浅笑。“以及，特别的光头。”James的脸突然烧了起来，他说不清这是听到了嘲讽还是夸奖。“多谢了，如果我真的卖保险了，记得来给你的钢笔投保。”匆匆挂了电话，James的一口气终于出来了。

“James, 我说真的，”Jen收起了那副喝多了的模样，一本正经地蜷在沙发上。“你真的不考虑留下来发展一下吗？我觉得以你的实力，在纽约一定混得下去的。”  
“不了，总觉得这个地方不适合我。”James不想谈这个，他暗自想怎么Jen的话题转换地这样快。“我已经想好要去哪里了，而且我觉得，最次我还能卖保险。”他指指他的光头。  
Jen被他逗乐了，接着说：“我觉得你真的很棒，如果你要留下来，一定要来投奔我。”  
“那当然了，不过你可不能再逼我玩这些了。”时间有点太晚了。James看了看表，打算埋单离开了。  
James的人生，就被那串数字，悄悄地改变了。

-TBC


End file.
